


Weird

by RestInPiecesPartnership



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, I might change the title later lmao, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, how do you even title bro, how does one tag, irregular updating schedule, the first thing your soulmate thinks about you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestInPiecesPartnership/pseuds/RestInPiecesPartnership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, there are people who are normal, their skin all the same with maybe a birthmark or mole. Then there is the minority, who are born with tattoo-like script decorating a small area of skin. Those few were destined to fall in love, and the words were supposedly the first thing their true love would think about them.</p><p> </p><p>Aka another soulmate AU no one wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> well this is short, but it's only like a prologue so,, the other chapters will be longer. wait did i say other chapters what other chapter?? AKA This thing will update when i have time to write. sorry bout that. but i seriously hope you do like it and leave a kudo, It makes me feel great! <3

Bokuto was weird, he knew that from a very young age. He was extremely energetic, yet polite. Loud but refined. And he was supposedly going to fall in true love. You see, there are people who are normal, their skin all the same with maybe a birthmark or mole. Then there is the minority, who are born with tattoo-like script decorating a small area of skin. Those few were destined to fall in love, and the words were supposedly the first thing their true love would think about them. Which wasn’t the only thing that was weird. He didn’t know, even through the end of eighth grade, any other person like himself; any other person with two soul marks.

His first one was in a messy font, best described by the google font Rock Salt, (the font represents the person’s personality, so he’d assume this person was slightly wild) on his left shoulder blade. It read ‘Who is this hot dude and how is he so buff’, which made him feel good about himself, as someone’s first thought about him would be about his good looks. The other was on his inner forearm, in roughly the google font Homemade Apple (implying they are more of an elegant person). That one read ‘Since when was golden an eye color, and who allowed it to be so beautiful’. 

~

Akaashi didn’t like attention, so he told no one he had any soul marks. The gossip monsters would love it, would love that he had two. He didn’t know of anyone ever having two. He didn’t even know anyone personally with one. Sure, statistics online said that there were roughly two people in a school with a soul mark, but like hell he’d tell anyone he had even one, definitely not two.

He was thankful for their placements, one on his right side in what could possibly be one of his least favorite fonts, Rock Salt. He was terrified to meet the person who would have that describing them. It read ‘How does their team have so many hot people’. The other was in what reminded him of the font Shadows into light, and he thought the mar was quite pretty between his shoulder blade. He blushed when he reads is; ‘He’s even more beautiful than the cherry blossoms in full bloom’. Like, who even thinks that type of thing? Akaashi was just glad that they wouldn’t be see by any of the crude gossiping idiots that lurked around in his middle school.

~

Kuroo really didn’t care about his differences. He really couldn’t try to hid it, unless he wanted to look like one of the over emotional people in his school, and how was he supposed to play volleyball in full pants and long sleeves. So he entered the first day of middle school in his new school in a muscle tee and cargo shorts.

People had gawked at his bicep, which had the font he think is called something like Shadows into night or something similarly poetic. ‘He’s like the sleekest most beautiful cat I’ve ever seen’ is all it said. He didn’t know if that was positive but he decided it would be, so who cares? Others had gawked at his leg, where he other was next to his shin in some other font that Kenma told him the name of a while ago. Something about apples. It made him laugh. ‘If that grin or laugh becomes a regular thing in my life it might be bad for my health’. Kuroo really hopes they’re both hot guys. He really is so gay, rest in pieces Kuroo.


End file.
